This application generally relates to interactive multimedia distribution systems and, more particularly, to conservation of bandwidth in such systems to avoid service degradation during peak periods of demand.
Distribution network bandwidth is becoming a problem in the communications industry. As subscribers demand more and more content, higher definition services, interactive services, and data services, the amount of bandwidth required to meet demand continues to increase. While most portions of networks may have ample bandwidth, the “last mile,” however, is often a bandwidth bottleneck. Service providers, then, are always striving to meet customer needs while efficiently utilizing available bandwidth.
Recording of content streams for later viewing during periods of high bandwidth demand is one example of inefficient bandwidth usage. Because programmers often present their very best programming at the same time, there is a high probability that a consumer will choose to watch one program while simultaneously recording another program for later viewing. The bandwidth demand created by this consumer behavior is particularly significant when the programs being viewed and recorded are offered in High Definition (HD) formats. The HD format may require four times as much bandwidth as Standard Definition (SD) programming. Because the amount of programming in HD format is increasing, and because the number of devices capable of viewing and recording HD programming is also increasing, there is a need in the art for reducing the bandwidth that is consumed by recording devices during peak viewing periods.